


Valentine's Present

by Enixam1994



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enixam1994/pseuds/Enixam1994
Summary: Alice and Robin share a romantic Valentine moment in bed when Robin gives her present.





	Valentine's Present

   Valentine’s Day was never done better anywhere else in all the realms, than how it was done in the no-longer-quite-so-quaint area of Storybrooke. The most romantic place a normal person could think of wouldn’t match up with how the ex-residence of the Enchanted Forest spent their holiday.

   On the famous Troll Bridge, Snow White and David Nolan were clicking together a pair of matching thin glasses full of an expensive white wine. They had dressed in their old royal clothing from back in the days before the curse was cast, and had spent the evening strolling around town, reliving old memories before ending up in their favourite spot for a homemade picnic dinner. They would need to head back soon and relieve Doc of his babysitting duties, but they didn’t mind their dinner date not going deep into the night like it used to. Nowadays they much more enjoyed family time with their son anyway (and occasionally their daughter and grandchildren when they could make it).

   Not far from the Troll Bridge in town, Ella and Henry were settling down at Granny’s on a double date with Naveen and Tiana, courtesy of Lucy who insisted the four of them deserved a romantic night out better than anyone. It was the old fashioned kind, with romantic music playing in the background and candle light between them with rose petals scattered on the window frames. They had spent the whole evening laughing and sharing in fond memories with one another, until they were the last people left in the diner and Granny was giving them amused looks as she cleaned after everyone else. She couldn’t begrudge them for staying as late as possible. Her own granddaughter, Red, was out with Dorothy tonight and she doubt she’d see her before tomorrow.

   At the top of the clock tower, Zelena was pointing out her world to Chad. She had taken him up early and was telling him stories about every corner of the town that they could see from such a high point. Down bellow, Zelena caught sight of Ashley and Sean as they made their way back home from their own romantic evening. They had spent the evening, with a lot of the other town residence, watching the local fireworks display. Zelena hadn’t bothered to go, but she had still ended up seeing most of them anyway as they reached up high past the other buildings. They had a perfect view from where she and Chad had settled themselves. The sun had long since set and the stars were coming out brighter than ever before. That, along with a clear sky on a warm day, gave them the most perfect romantic setting they could have hoped for. After a moment, Chad wrapped his arms around her from behind and they fell silent, staring up at the beauty of the town they now called home.

   Out on the ocean, Emma and Killian had taken the Jolly Rogers out as far as they could go while still keeping shore within eyesight of the ship. It was a speck in the distance, but a comfortable speck that Emma insisted on having none the less. But her concern for leaving her daughter home alone for the first evening since she was born still didn’t stop her from enjoying the dinner Killian prepared, even if it was a little burnt, as well as the glasses of rum they shared between them. A couple glasses down and it certainly made the whole thing very enjoyable. Meanwhile, just below them, swimming freely in the water, Ariel was guiding Eric along and showing him a world he never would of had the chance to see if not for a little magical help.

   Even those who had lost their loves had found ways to still celebrate the day. Regina, looking after Lucy for the evening, had taken her granddaughter to visit the grave of Robin Hood, her deceased love. They had sat on the grass and Regina had told stories for the whole evening about him, before she took Lucy home to make some treats and stay up late watching corny films (Lucy was allowed to pick and she had chosen Robin Hood in Tights, in Robin’s honor). They had laughed their way into the night before falling asleep together in the middle of the living room, smiles on both their faces.

   All in all, everyone was spending their perfect Valentine’s Day with the person they loved most in a personal and meaningful way. Whether it be going out to celebrate in public in amongst all their friends (like Aurora and Philip or Hansel and Violet) or spending it somewhere private and more intimate (like Aladdin and Jasmine or Mulan and Rapunzel). And even those who had lost their loved one had still found someone to spend it with so they weren’t completely alone (like Rumple did by taking his Valentine’s Day as a chance to finally meet Gideon’s boyfriend). On this day, no one was allowed to be alone in Storybrooke.

   And not being alone was the greatest gift Alice Jones could have asked for.

   Robin’s tongue, however, was definitely a close and pleasant second.

   Alice bit the side of her bottom lip and struggled to resist the urge to moan as Robin pressed against her. She rubbed her body in a purposely slow rhythm that Alice was close to telling her off, the friction sending sparks along Alice’s skin and she gasped when Robin moved from licking her neck, to licking down her collar bone and along her breast. Alice was already breathless and hot, sweat coating both their bodies and yet they still weren’t yet done and she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to last.

   It felt like they had been at it for hours and maybe they had. Time had passed by in such a blur since they had stumbled into the room and fallen down onto the bed. They had spent the whole day outside, just running around Storybrooke, climbing to the highest points and swimming out to the furthest islands. They had only meant to walk around for a bit and return home for a nice dinner, only every place they went one or both of them had a tale they were eager to share and their little exploration turned into a daylong adventure of trying to outdo one another. It ended when the fireworks began and Robin had innocently kissed Alice under the flashing lights and that innocent kiss had turned into something not so innocent. Somehow they had managed to make it home and up into the bedroom where the lay now.

   “AH-!” Alice shouted when she felt Robin tease her nipple. Her voice was quickly cut off again, however, when Robin suddenly moved up and kissed her, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and kissing deeply as Alice finally met her release. They rode off their climax together, with Alice swinging her legs around to grip Robin’s waist to keep her from escaping and dragging her nails along her back and shoulders, leaving red marks in their wake.

   Robin had an arm so tightly around Alice’s torso, it felt like she was going to crush her ribs, while the other hand gripped onto the sheets by her love’s head and twisted them in her grip. She had managed to keep mostly quiet, right up until she felt Alice’s moan vibrating against her lips. After which she was pushed over the edge and let out a cry, even as her tongue continued to work its way around Alice’s.

   When they felt the last of the rush leaving them, Robin rolled off of Alice and collapsed onto the bed beside her, panting even as she pulled Alice against her. They were both hot and sweaty but neither hesitated to twist around and entwine their limbs around each other, Alice nuzzling her face into the side of Robin’s neck and humming softly. She was so exhausted now, and her limbs felt like they had finally lost all of her strength like there was no muscle or even bone left in them, but in a pleasantly lazy way. She shuffled into a comfortable position, still with her body tangled with Robin’s and shut her eyes, ready to just drop straight off now she was satisfied.

   “Sleepy head…” Robin mumbled sliding down until her nose was touching Alice’s and they were eyelevel, leaving both their heads off the pillows. “You want your Valentine’s present before you drop off?”

   “Hmm?” Alice forced her eyes open and grinned at her. “What? This wasn’t it?”

   “No, this was for me as much as you.” Robin giggled. “I have another present that’s all yours.”

   “Well, I’m not letting go of you, you know.” Alice noted, raising an eyebrow. “So I hope you have it within arm’s reach of the bed.”

   “You’re in luck.” Robin grinned, rolling onto her back. She kept an arm around Alice and pulled her on top of her while one arm reached into in the bag she had dropped beside the bed just before she had jumped on Alice. It took her a few minutes of clumsy fumbling, jogging so much that she and Alice began laughing at the awkwardness of it. Their laughter grew as the struggle stretched, growing worse the longer it took Robin to search blindly through her bag.

   “Want me to get it for you?” Alice grinned.

   “No, just, one second.” Robin finally released Alice and rolled over onto her side, leaving Alice to cuddle up to her back instead. With both arms free, Robin finally found the present after just a few seconds, turning back to hand Alice a palm sized gift wrapped tightly in silver and gold wrapping.

   “What is it?” Alice blinked.

   “Well you have to open it if you want to find out.” Robin laughed.

   Grinning at her, Alice sat up in bed. They were both still hot enough that neither cared when the covers dropped down off their torso’s, and even welcomed the chilly feeling of the slight breeze against their skin. But even with that, Robin immediately moved closer to Alice, sharing their body heat in a more innocent way by wrapping her arms around her in a soft hug, resting her chin on top of Alice’s shoulder, ignoring the way her blonde hair tickled her cheek as she did.

   With Robin holding onto her, Alice unwrapped the present and lift the lid off of the small cardboard box hidden beneath. At first, all she could see was the bright white padding that had been carefully placed to protect the object within from accidental damage. But after a moment, her eyes focused and she realized what it was Robin was giving to her. And it left her absolutely breathless! Even more than the previous activities had.

   Being as careful with it as she would a living creature, Alice took hold of a free side of her present and lifted it out of the box, holding it up in front of her between two fingers. While Alice examined the present closely, Robin unconsciously began holding her breath, waiting for her reaction. Every other year during Birthdays, Anniversaries and all other holidays (including Valentine’s), Robin had gone out of her way to buy Alice something expensive and shiny, like the things she never had a chance to be given before back in the Enchanted Forest. She was constantly trying to outdo herself and bring out that same glittering in Alice’s eye that she loved to get whenever she impressed her with the extravagant things she was able to afford. But this year, she had decided to do something a little closer to home, choosing to go along the lines of the first gift she gave her – aka, like that of the bracelet she had made (the one Alice still wore to this day). She just hoped Alice wasn’t disappointed by it.

   “Is this…” Alice looked at her, smiling softly. “A bracelet? Made of feathers?”

   “Yeah.” Robin nodded. “I got the idea from my dad and aunt Regina. He gave her one of his feathers in this big romantic gesture and she still has it in a case on the fireplace. I heard she even shrinks it down to fit in her pocket so she can take it everywhere she goes. But I’m also trying to be my own person – you know, my own version of Robin Hood – so I figured I’d combine my dad’s idea with one of my own.

   “So I took one of my arrows, it was one of my first ones and was kind of falling apart anyway, and I took all the feathers off the end and… Well… Made that.” Robin shrugged, pointing at the bracelet being cradled carefully in between Alice’s palms.

   “Oh, Robin…” Alice whispered. “It’s perfect.”

   “You really like it?”

   “I love it!” Alice beamed, then hesitated as her face fell. “But it makes my gift look like rubbish. All I got you was some flowers.”

   “Alice, when you use your magic to create a whole new plant specie, it is never going to be just ‘some flowers’.” Robin laughed.

   “It wasn’t anything like this though.” Alice mumbled, carefully stroking the feather of the bracelet. “Like, this must have taken you ages to put together.”

   “Just because you finished yours faster than mine, doesn’t mean it means any less.” Robin pecked her softly on the cheek. “It just means you’re wicked talented with magic. And I’m so proud of you for it.”

   Alice blushed, smiling before she twisted around and held the bracelet up. “Help me put it on?”

   Pecking her on the lips, Robin took the bracelet and carefully fastened it around Alice’s wrist, just above where her other bracelet still sat. She hadn’t taken it off since getting it back during the curse and Robin had a feeling the feather bracelet would be copying the same fate. It made Robin proud whenever she caught a glimpse of it, and she was thrilled that Alice liked it so much.

   “You’re going to have to teach me how to make these, one day.” Alice noted.

   “It’s a date.” Robin grinned.

   Alice reached over and wrapped her arms around Robin’s shoulders, leaning towards her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. A soft kiss which quickly turned into something much more just like their previous kisses had. Soon they were right back to how they had started, with their limbs wrapped around each other, hand tangled in each other’s hair, tongues battling for dominance. Only this time, it ended with Alice on top, straddling Robin and taking control for this round.

   Truly, it was a perfect Valentine’s.


End file.
